Sparrow's Revenge
by ghilliekitten
Summary: Shipwreck Cove. Has Jack really forgiven Elizabeth? Rated for safety.


A/N - I'm going to let this speak for itself, but I wouldn't object to any reviews you feel you want to send ...

Disclaimer: I am ghilliekitten, I own nothing

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"How did you get here?' she asked, slightly unnerved about Jack's sudden appearance and more than a little suspicious, as Jack knew she would be.

'Sea turtles" he replied with an easy smile.

"Meaning you escaped the Dutchman and you're not going to tell me how" said Elizabeth

"Meaning I escaped the Dutchman and I'm not going to tell you how" Jack said, still smiling. He took her hand, in his, but she pulled back

"What's the matter, love?" he asked

"You know I'm engaged to Will"

"That didn't stop you on the Pearl, did it?" Jack asked, and Elizabeth fell silent, and looked down at her feet, still feeling guilty, even though Jack had already been rescued.

"But that's not why I came' Jack continued

"Then why are you here?" she asked

"Come on" he said "I want to show you something" Wondering what Jack might mean, she followed him. He led her down a rather windy path that lead to the water where Jack had a rowboat waiting. He helped her into the rowboat, and began to row. Jack and Elizabeth made their way across shipwreck cove and Elizabeth began to appreciate just how big the fortress actually was. Eventually Jack steered the rowboat into a small lagoon on the other side, and secured the rowboat so that it wouldn't float away.

"Look" Jack said simply, indicating with a graceful wave of his hand the horizon awash with vibrant shades of oranges and reds, dotted with pink clouds.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Jack asked, and Elizabeth caught her breath as she looked at the vibrant colors of the sunset that filled the sky.

"This is just …" she said, letting her thoughts trail off into nothing, unable to find words that would adequately describe the beauty of the colors painted across the horizon.

"It used to be one of my favorite places, when I was little" Jack said. "Especially when the sun would set, just like this. Me dad never understood why I would come out here, but …"

"It's beautiful Jack" Elizabeth said. Jack handed her a bottle of rum and she took a drink before handing it back to him. Several moments passed before either of them spoke.

The last bits of sunlight faded behind the horizon, giving way to thousands of stars that glittered like diamonds in the inverted black bowl of the sky and the moon, which was a silver orb suspended in the sky.

"_You really forgive me?"_ she thought _"I'm not sure I could forgive me"_. She was not quite able to believe that she was forgiven but relief washing over her like a wave of warm water because she wanted to believe that she was. Her worries seemed to melt away like wax off of a lit candle and seemingly without either of them realizing what was happening his lips had found hers. She wasn't sure why she was doing this, but at that moment reasons didn't matter. She relished in the sensation of being wrapped in his arms as they kissed. The last rays of the sun faded along the horizon giving way to a silver moon and diamond stars that twinkled overhead. Fleeting thoughts of Will crossed her brain, but thinking that Will had betrayed them she ignored them, and her whole world seemed to shrink to include only two people – her and Jack. For a moment there was no more Bretheren Court, no Beckett, no battle to be fought, no betrayals. There was only her, Jack, and the moon overhead that illuminated the world in its soft glow. His hands found her waist, hers as well and she began to fumble with the ties of her outfit. She felt each piece of her heavy Mandarin outfit fall away; she didn't even care where they landed. Everything seemed so surreal. At first she wasn't sure if she fell out of the boat, or was pushed, and she decided that for the purposes of the moment that it didn't matter.

The water was icy cold as it came into contact with her skin, soaking through her relatively sparse clothing. She almost couldn't breathe it was so cold, and the few moments that passed before she stood up seemed to last an eternity. She stood there in her undergarments – cold, completely soaked and a long way from a change of dry clothes. So Jack hadn't forgiven her after all. He had remembered her betrayal as well, if not better that she had, and had paid her back in kind. Now he was on his way back to the Flying Dutchman, leaving Elizabeth with only one option – heading back around Shipwreck Cove.


End file.
